The Journey
by Yusei Atlas
Summary: My own vampire fanfic inspired by the "Vladamir Todd" series and my first fic. Vergil and all other characters are merely fiction and have nothing to do with the Vladmir Todd series. Please be lenient and dont forget to follow, rate, favorite and review! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Vergil pushed a gin and tonic into the back of his throat letting the drink do its rounds. The burn made him sure of that. He slammed the drink down on the table with the rest of his empty glasses and sighed happily.

"Man these things are strong," He said with an even happier smile. "What a day! First she breaks up with me, then my workplace goes bankrupt, and now my house is being foreclosed? How cliché! What could possibly go wrong next? More like what could possibly go right?"

He laughed to himself letting his head lean on the back of his chair.

"Oh Vergil, I know a few things."

Vergil yelped at the voice that he just heard.

"W-What?!"

He looked ahead to him to see a woman sitting down in the chair across from his.

"W-Who are you," He said with a pale look on his face.

"Isn't it obvious, young one?"

Vergil didn't have the first clue who this woman was.

"Oh don't tell me you don't remember the biggest love of your life! Of all the things you've done this is the worst," She exclaimed as she pouted, puffing out her cheeks, lips and folding her arms angrily.

He looked up and down at what he could see of her.

"Pale skin, freckled face, long, black hair, and those eyes…who could this be," He thought to himself.

The mysterious woman saw the puzzled look on his face and sighed.

"Hmmm…maybe this will help~" The woman said seductively.

She forwarded her body toward Vergil's face and pushed her lips onto his, elongating her fangs in his mouth. His eyes went agape as he felt her fangs on his lips. He finally realized who she was; his "Mother".

"What was she doing here," Vergil screamed in his head.

He pulled back grabbing the table firmly.

"What the hell are you doing here Selina," He said to her annoyed at the stunt she just pulled.

A few people looked into their direction. He didn't want attract any attention so he sat back down, trying to calm himself.

"Is that any way to talk to your "Mother", who, by the way, you haven't seen in 8 years," She teased giggling to herself as well.

"Hmph, did you think I was busy? You haven't spoken to me since the banishment all those years ago. What brings you here now after all this time?"

Vergil needed answers and he needed them now.

"Oh…no reason. I just wanted you to do me a favor…and _wake up_," She whispered as soft as she could.

"Wake up? What do you-"

Suddenly all went black as his vision stirred putting him on the verge of passing out. Selena's voice was the last thing he heard.

"We'll meet again soon…don't you worry about that."

Vergil eyes awoke to his apartment ceiling and moved to his wall ahead as he sat up, cold sweats pouring down on his body. He breathed in and out hard trying to regain what little breath he had. When he felt like he had enough breath he said to himself:

"W-What a dream…"

He lied back onto his mattress and sighed still trying to regain his breath once more. The thought of Selina kept popping into his head. He hadn't dreamt about her since the banishment. Was this a sign of something coming, or just another dream?

"More like a nightmare…" He told himself as his arms crossed under him, his hands holding his head.

"Only thing is...now I can't sleep! Stupid Selene!"

He lifted up once more and completely went out of bed moving from his bedroom to his living room. Vergil stopped in front of his massive bookcase filled with works from Poe to Ellen Hopkins. He scratched his head thinking of what to read that would put him to sleep. Finally, he made his choice but unfortunately was too high for his reach. Vergil stepped back and concentrated as hard as he could. His feet moved off of the ground and made his way to his selection "Les Miserable". He grabbed the book tight and proceeded to let himself descend softly, placing both feet onto the ground.

"What page shall I get to tonight," He asked himself as he walked back to his room.

His body landed onto the bed and lied down for the final time tonight. As he flipped through the pages, Selina's figure was the only thing on his mind. He sighed but, unlike his dream, in a depressed tone.

"Guess this is just gonna be one of them nights."

Prologue: The Dream


	2. Chapter 1

The daylight finally broke into Vergil's room leaving a golden hue across his face. Slowly, but surely, his eyes opened. He raised his arms out, stretching them as far as he could.

"Do I really wanna get up," He asked rhetorically.

His vision moved to his walls and their pictures of castles and women, then to his dresser which was always cluttered with his junk he "thought" he needed. His eyes finally made his way to the digital clock he kept on his cabinet next to his bed. The time read: _1:27._

"Hmmm, wondered why my alarm hadn't gone off yet. Guess I might as well doze off."

He laid his head down on what he thought was the "Comfiest thing in the world" but his world of peace was shattered by the immediate ring of his iPhone. He growled to himself and maybe said a curse or two.

"On a Sunday? Really?"

He rolled over to the device of his torture and grabbed it firmly in his hand. He looked at the screen to see the word "_Unidentified"_ on his phone.

"Huh? Who could this be?"

Vergil never really liked blocked numbers since they always seemed to be trouble but…what the hell? He was 25 years old and a vampire at that. What could go wrong, right? His finger pressed the screen to the "_Answer"_ button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello," Vergil asked waiting for a response.

"You need to meet me at the shack on the Meeting Field. We need to talk."

A sound like a fist hitting the wall was rung through the phone.

"Damn it! You don't know where that is do you?!"

He gasped at the voice over the phone realizing who this was.

"Lycretes? Is that you," He asked the voice.

The voice grunted a bit then laughed loudly.

"Still remember me even after the banishment procedure, huh?"

Vergil laughed as well then smiled at his friend's ignorance.

"You have no idea how much I remember. Guess we need to talk more than you thought."

Lycretes laughed once more.

"Agreed," He exclaimed with what was surely a smile on his face.

Vergil sighed with happiness after his laughter.

"Glad to hear your voice, old friend."

Lycretes was more like family to Vergil being his Lord before he was banished. They hadn't talked since and hearing one of his greatest friends made Vergil grow stronger in mind and in spirit.

"Is everything alright though, Lycretes? I can't help but hear a bit of distress in your voice."

Lycretes' voice cracked as he was about to speak but sighed just like Vergil did last night.

"I-It's best if you just hear it in person. The only thing I should say though is…she's after you Vergil."

After him? Did he mean Selina? So many question rushed through his head which needed answering and the only way he could get them answered was from Lycretes.

"I'll be there A-S-A-P."

He hung up his phone putting it down next to him as he rushed to his closet. He grabbed his lucky leather jacket and his even luckier stake. Would he need it? Only time would tell. Jacket on his back, stake in pocket and keys in hand, he was out the door. Finally, nearing his crimson red Lexus, he unlocked the car using the buttons on his keys. Shutting the door on the driver's seat and putting the keys in ignition, he revved the car three times to let the car prepare.

"Don't worry Lycretes…I never abandon family…"

Chapter 1: The Call


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I really appreciate everybody who's taken the time to read "The Journey". When I made this fanfic I thought it really wasnt gonna get anywhere but I realized that a lot of people have viewed my story! Thank you again and enjoy the new chapter! (P.S I might even get fan art for my characters!)

* * *

Vergil sped as fast as he could to the meeting spot. He was especially worried about Lycretes' safety. Seeing his destination clearer and clearer, he pulled over on the side of the road. Vergil retracted his keys from their location and locked his doors with a push of a button. If Lycretes was so desperate to meet him it had to be important knowing Vergil had gone through banishment. Vergil ran as fast as he could through the brush that was before him and reached a brick wall.

"I seriously hope this works," Vergil said with a desperate sigh.

He breathed in and out calming himself down to focus. He pressed his hand against the door firmly and concentrated on the wall in front of him. Suddenly, a circle surrounded Vergil's hand along with a glyph appearing on the back of it. A sound like a lock snapping was heard and the brick wall slowly slid into the ground like a passage opening up to him. Vergil sighed with relief at his success and as the passage opened he looked into the palm of his hand and focused his gaze there for a few seconds. When the brick wall finally sunk in enough for his entry he closed his hand into a fist.

"Don't worry Lycretes…I won't disappoint you again…"

He looked to his left and then to his right swiftly seeing no one in sight. With a sprint, he ran through the passage which slowly started to rise back up as he had entered it.

Vergil slowed his sprint to a stride, and then a calm stroll as he looked at his surroundings.

"Wow, this place seriously needs a touch-up or something."

The field was almost a desolate wasteland with the exceptions of the grass and the buildings that surrounded it which couldn't even be classified as buildings now that they were almost broken down. These buildings weren't ordinary skyscrapers though. They kept this place a secret from the non-Elysian.

"How is this place still hidden though?"

They structure of the buildings were almost like they were chopped through the middle. They slanted at an angle like they were cut by something. Vergil shook his head as he couldn't dwell on that now. He needed to find Lycretes ASAP. He kept walking checking his surroundings once more. The other buildings that were supposed to be here were also demolished leaving only broken down husks of what they used to be. Vergil knew he couldn't be in one of those buildings because Lycretes had known better than to trap himself in a small area. The field was an excellent place to be just in case someone decided to follow one of them. They could just hide between buildings. Vergil and Lycretes knew this field inside and out. The only place he could be is in the center where the fountain is or was from what the condition this place was in. That was their usual meeting spot just in case there was a meeting here. Vergil wanted to use his powers just in case he was wrong.

"Alright…I hope this still works too. I haven't used this in a while," Vergil said with much worry.

Vergil closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly and continually just like he did before. Vergil whispered to himself:

"Lycretes…"

and an image started to flicker in his head.

Lycretes was leaning on a building just in front of their meeting spot.

"When is Vergil going to get here? That boy better not keep me waiting," Lycretes said impatiently with his slight Russian accent.

Lycretes was a built man with broad shoulders and a big torso. His blue eyes shined along with his short, light blonde hair and his white complexion. He always donned a suit which either had to be black and red or red and black. This time it was black suit, red tie. His trench coat, though, was different as it was deep brown and dragged down to the tips of his shoes which were designer and dressy. It was either classy or nothing when it came to Lycretes.

The fountain was just like Vergil thought it was going to be. It was decayed beyond recognition. The fountain was a statue of a dragon which should have water running out of its mouth. Instead of its iron demeanor it was now riddled with brown rust. Lycretes sighed heavily and sat down at the edge of the basin that was supposed to be filled with water. He sighed once more and folded his arms leaning his head back onto the dragon's head. Lycretes closed his eyes thinking only about Vergil's wellbeing.

"I seriously missed that ki-"

A presence made itself know to Lycretes which made him go wide eyed for a few seconds.

"So we were followed huh? I never thought that she would've sent anyone after I concealed our call from her. She always has a way of finding out things sooner or later."

Lycretes moved his hands to the insides of his coat and grabbed his twin pistols. At his sides also, were his twin blades as well which were named Osiris and Anubis. Vergil never really saw him use them but when he did the battle was done with a flash.

"Sorry Vergil. There's something I gotta take care of."

With that, Lycretes ran dashed towards his objective.

Vergil opened his eyes with a gasp. The clairvoyance that he had obtained during his time as a vampire finally ran out.

"Damn! Are you serious?!"

Vergil stomped on the ground mad at himself from not concentrating hard enough.

"Whatever. I'll just have to find him myself. How hard is it to find someone that huge right? Besides, Lycretes can take care of himse-"

A slash from a blade made its way at Vergil which was about to go through his neck. Vergil swiftly ducked as the blade cut off a short piece of his hair. As it floated to the ground, his leg sweeped the assailants and made their feet come off the ground. The assailant back flipped a few feet away from Vergil and landed softly. Vergil stood up looked at the mysterious person which happened to be a female which was shown by her bust which was on the C-cup side. He was tempted to ask but this really wasn't the time.

"Who the hell are you," Vergil shouted out to the woman.

"Lady Selina will correct her mistake!" The woman shouted back at him.

The woman started to charge at Vergil which made him stand at attention ready to get his stake at the right moment. Suddenly, a bullet flew clean through head, sending her plummeting face down to the grass. A blood pool surrounded the former assailant and as she fell Lycretes appeared in her stead.

"Did you miss me?" Lycretes asked his friend.

"More than you know. Its good to see you…My Lord"

Chapter 2: The Reunion


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Im glad to be speaking to you once again. Sorry for the long delay on this new chapter. I hope everyone that reads enjoys themselves greatly and just gets sucked into the story I've laid out for you all. Thanks so much and enjoy a side of Selina you've never seen before.

* * *

Selina was not in the best of moods. Her hand stood placed on her freckled cheek and her elbow leaned on the arm of her throne. Her throne room was painted charcoal and contained red drapes that covered the sun from her view. Even though that sunlight weakness was only a myth didn't mean that she enjoyed the sun any less. And it definitely didn't make vampires sparkle!

Selina was of a small demeanor and was the definition of slender. Skinny arms, legs, and a perfect waist wasn't an excuse for anyone that trifled with her. Her midnight hair covered a bit of her eyes which were a deep shade of crimson red. Annoyed with this, she blew the hair from her face.

"Where is that woman I sent for those two? I do admit trying to keep them alive is a difficult task but she is surely capable of it…isn't she?"

She wanted them alive only to be able to finish them off herself. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so since they were still on the loose like the rabid animals they were. She did have to admit, that Vergil was something special having that ability that only one in a million vampires do. The question was, how did he get it?

"Lady Selina, I have news to deliver."

A servant of the Mistress rushed into the room and went down to one knee lowering his head in respect. He was dressed in standard uniform for every servant she had. The Elysian was astonished to hear this and stood to her feet.

"What is it you have to report," Selina asked but more along demanded to know.

"Vergil and Lycretes have slain the woman you've sent after them. They are all alone in the ruins of the meeting field. Shall I send for reinforcements," The loyal servant asked.

She was appalled to hear this as she was sure they would be here by now. She thought the assassin would be successful but apparently fate was against her. Something had to be done about those two. Her plans required the duo to be killed or at least out of the way. She had to do something more drastic, more clear-cut, and more…efficient. She needed someone…or _something_ to get the job done. Suddenly, the answer became clear for her like it always does.

"No, they aren't required for this task. I need a greater force to take these men down. Take me to the dungeon immediately. I have the perfect person in mind."

The servant stood up and bowed towards his mistress.

"Understood, my Mistress. This way if you please?"

The man stood ahead of his Mistress and walked her through the twists and turns of the palace. Many statues and paintings were placed in the hallways showing events of old. As she walked she had fully realized how big her inherited palace was. When her father was murdered due to an attack on the kingdom he had reigned such a long time ago she was left this entire place to run and raise. Selina was only 7,000 years old at the time which was 17 in human years. Now she was a 34,000 year old Queen and proud of her lineage. It's what has kept her together and strong throughout the years. Without it, she would've gone mad many years before. Knowing there were others before doing the same job probably many years younger than she was made her sure that she was capable. She had made many mistakes and she'll probably make septillion more but after every mistake, was a victory.

"Mistress, we've arrived," Her servant said aloud.

Selina was startled at his words and almost tripped on her own two feet. Quickly gaining her composure once more, she instructed the vampire to leave at once.

"This is something I must see to alone. Please attend to anything around the palace that needs attention and just in case do ready some soldiers," Selina requested of him.

"As you wish Lady Selina, but there's one thing I must request of you. Please…don't do anything rash. We need you in one piece to run this palace. I'm sure if anything happened to you this kingdom would fall apart. I'm prepared to risk my life for you and I know you'd do the same for this kingdom…but please…make sure you don't fall into a pit you can't climb out of. That is my only wish."

He bowed swiftly and made his exit a hasty one.

Selina was a bit shaken up by her servant's words but he was right. Without an heir or anyone to run the kingdom, it would fall apart. Her entire family was dead and her former suitor…was in dire need to be killed and she would finally have the chance. Her lean legs walked her past every cell. They contained ghastly creatures such as ghouls, monsters or even worse…Lycans. They were the worst of all. Selina shuddered at the thought of them. If she could, she'd wipe the werewolf population off the face of the Earth.

As she passed the grotesque monsters they would either shiver in the corner of their cell, scared that she had come for them to receive punishment, or just simply go about their lives like she was never there. A fellow bloodsucker made prisoner only 200 years ago glared at the queen as if she was an eyesore. Selina didn't like that one bit. She stopped short of his cell and folded her arms. Without setting her eyes on him, his eyes started to spark and finally caught on fire. Screams of agony came from the vampire as he felt excruciating pain from the flames that had sprouted from his eye-sockets just moments ago. When Selina had her fill, the flames disappeared like they were doused by an invisible source. A grin was placed on Selina's face and she continued to walk past like nothing had happened.

Finally nearing her destination, Selina's heels finally ceased their clacking. She stood in front of the cell seeing only pure darkness. Strange enough, it reeked of pure tobacco. The man in this cell hadn't been out of his cell in 12,000 years.

She cleared her throat readying herself for conversation.

"Listen. I have a task for you my undead friend. Two traitorous children of mine are on the prowl as we speak and I need them found now. I need them hunted down and brought back to me…alive."

He took in a puff of his cigarette letting the light of the fire reveal himself to her and exhaled towards Selina.

The soldier was sitting down on the bench that every prisoner had in their cell. Maybe soldier wasn't the correct term. He was decayed at the face; his skin looked putrid with blotches every which way. He donned a military outfit you'd see people in the army wearing. Only, this man didn't just fight in one war. He'd fought in all of them. His lust for battle made him restless as he realized millennia ago that his sole purpose in life was to fight.

"When did this become my problem? Don't you have millions of warriors at your disposal? Why waste your time here in this pit for one useless man," The warrior asked indifferently.

"Because Polemos, I can make all of your dreams come true. A war is coming to Elysia and I want you to command my armies. You were made for battle and that's something that I respect. I respect it so much…I've decided to release you from this stink hole of a dungeon."

The proposition fell onto deaf ears as Polemos continued to take in the nicotine that invaded his undead body. It caused no harm but gave him no pleasure like it did for humans. Being a zombie could only take you so far.

"If that doesn't suit your fancy I might have something that does. You remember your beloved don't you? What was her name again? Hmmmm…oh yes! Eirene was it?"

Polemos crushed his cigarette and swiftly ran towards Selina, grabbing the bars that were placed between them. His jaw began to clench from such trash speaking the name of his betrothed.

"Don't you dare repeat the name of my true love! You don't deserve to speak of such an angelic person as you are filth compared to her! Once she was lost to my addiction to war…I…I can never forgive myself."

Selina scoffed at this threat knowing that she could kill him in an immediate second. Thankfully, her patience was high towards this situation. Just at that moment, another grin took place at the mouth of the queen.

"Now what if I told you…I have her here in this very palace of mine?"

Polemos' eyes grew wide with surprise as he slipped his hand off of the bars and stepped away from the woman in front of him.

"I-Impossible! I saw her die right before my eyes!" Polemos shouted blasphemously. "Don't tell me lies you wretched witch!"

"No lies Polemos. Just spoils of your task."

Selina extended her arm, opening her hand.

Thoughts, doubts, and memories passed through Polemos' head. There was no way this she-devil was trustworthy whatsoever. Whatever this bitch was selling he definitely didn't want. The only thing that had been tormenting him was she couldn't have known about her. This was the first time they had ever spoken. There was something definitely wrong with this scenario but even with his freedom and being at the front lines shredding up whoever stood in his path, seeing his only love Eirene once more would be enough to help him throw that all away. He would run away with her, somewhere that this hound of a woman couldn't touch them. His mind was made up.

"Well Polemos? What is it going to be?"

His eyes dropped down to Selina's hand and then raised up towards her face looking into her sadistic eyes. Extending his arm as well he clasped the Mistresses' hand tight making the deal that would change his fate.

She released his hand and a snap from Selina's fingers rung through the dungeon. Suddenly, a portal appeared under Polemos sinking him into darkness slowly. He tried to escape its clutches but it was of no use. Selina waved to him as she giggled to herself.

"Good luck my new undead servant. You'll certainly need it…"

Chapter 3: The Deal


End file.
